Die größte Liebe meines Lebens
by Arwen Malfoy
Summary: Es ist besser, geliebt und verloren zu haben, als nie geliebt zu haben. Richtig? Oder doch nicht?


Autor: Arwen Malfoy  
  
Paar: Harry/??? (will ich noch nicht verraten)  
  
Warnung: Angst, Tod einer Hauptfigur, ein bißchen Slash. Ja, Slash. Richtig gelesen. Nun haut ab, bevor euch der Ekel überkommt! Oder - macht es euch gemütlich und lest weiter. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger etc. gehören mir nicht. (Schade!) Sondern JK Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit - also kann WB mich nicht verklagen.  
  
  
  
Die große Liebe meines Lebens  
  
  
  
Blätter trudeln im Wind umher. Von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getragen, schwerelos, unwillige Teilnehmer in einem komplizierten Tanz, hilflos.  
  
So fühle ich mich auch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Dies oder das? Jenes oder dieses? Ron sagt dies, Hermione sagt das. Sirius sagt jenes, Remus sagt dieses. Wem sollte ich es recht machen, wem sollte ich recht geben?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit meinem Leben machen will. Nun, da alles vorbei war. Nun, da alles, wofür ich mich vorbereitet hatte, wofür ich mich bereit gehalten hatte, wofür ich gekämpft, wofür ich gelitten, wofür ich alles Menschenmögliche getan hatte... endgültig aus und vorbei war. Schluß.  
  
Voldemort ist tot. Und mit ihm die meisten Death Eater. Einige sind noch auf der Flucht, aber das Ministerium weiß in den meisten Fällen, wo sie abgeblieben sind oder wo sie sich versteckt halten. Sie würden aufgespürt werden und mit ihnen würde der letzte Rest des Bösen, das Voldemort erschaffen hatte, verschwinden.  
  
Und der Grund, auf den ich meine ganze Existenz aufgebaut hatte, würde wegfallen. Unter meinen Füssen zersplittern, sich auflösen, in kleine Teile und noch kleinere Teilchen zerfallen. In kleinste Atome. Ich würde unsicher werden, meine Füße würden nach sicherem Grund tasten, der dann nicht mehr da wäre, ich würde auf wackeligen Beinen stehen, mit den Armen rudern, versuchen, verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
Und dann?  
  
Ins Nichts fallend, schreiend, nach allem und nichts greifend, nichts zum Festhalten, kein Sicherheitsnetz wie bei den Zirkusakrobaten, immer weiter ins unendliche, schwarze Nichts. Ein Nichts, das aus allem bestand, was mich quälte.  
  
Der Tod meiner Eltern.  
  
Voldemort. Und das Böse, das mit ihm kam.  
  
Und vor allem: die Gewissheit, die einzige große Liebe meines Lebens gefunden und verloren zu haben. Wie die Leute sagen: Es ist besser, geliebt und verloren zu haben als nie geliebt zu haben. Aber ich denke, das ist falsch.  
  
Denn nichts kann schlimmer sein als zu wissen, dass man den Lottoschein mit den sechs Richtigen plus Superzahl in der Hand gehabt hat und ihn geistesabwesend weggeworfen hat, verbrannt hat, zerrissen hat. Und ihn nun nicht wieder finden kann. Nie wieder. Dass man seine Chance auf das eigene Glück hatte, aber diese Chance nie genutzt hat - das ist es, was ich fühle.  
  
Es ist grausam. Man weiß genau, was man nicht hatte. Was man nie haben würde. Man weiß genau, wie das Leben aussehen würde, hätte man sich so und nicht anders entschieden. Man weiß genau, dass man etwas Großes vermasselt hat. Und man kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Nie wieder. Egal, wie sehr man es versucht, egal, wie verzweifelt man es versucht, wie sehnsuchtsvoll man es versucht, wie drängend man es versucht. Alles vergebens.  
  
Denn die große Liebe meines Lebens gibt es nicht mehr.  
  
Seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr.  
  
Ich bin jetzt neunzehn und habe zwei Jahre ohne meine große Liebe verbracht. Leute mögen sagen: Aber du bist doch noch jung, du hast noch viel Zeit, Zeit heilt alle Wunden, andere Mütter haben hübsche Kinder, du wirst dich sicher noch einmal verlieben, man wird doch so jung nicht schon die große Liebe getroffen haben können, es wird sicher noch andere geben in deinem Leben, du wirst darüber hinwegkommen.  
  
Aber ich weiß, dass es die große Liebe meines Lebens war. Dass es das Echte war, das Richtige, das, worauf man ein Leben lang wartet. Ich hatte Glück, es schon mit fünfzehn bekommen zu haben. Zwei Jahre meines Lebens war ich verliebt.  
  
Die zwei besten - und die zwei schrecklichsten Jahre meines Lebens.  
  
Schrecklich? Ja - weil dann die heiße Phase des Kampfes gegen Voldemort begann. Ich übte meine Zaubersprüche, meine Verfluchungen, meine Verzauberungen, ich übte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich übte, bis mir die Augen zufielen. Ich übte, bis ich mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte vor Erschöpfung. Ich übte, bis ich nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Ich wollte gewinnen. Ich wollte siegen. Ich wollte triumphieren. Nun habe ich es geschafft. Vor zwei Jahren. Voldemort gibt es seitdem nicht mehr.  
  
Aber der Preis, den ich dafür zahlen musste, ist hoch. Den meiner großen Liebe.  
  
Voldemort hat es geschafft, mir alles zu rauben, was mir lieb ist und war: meine Eltern. Meine Familie. Meine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben. Meine Liebe. Mein Leben. Ich lebe, ja, aber es ist nicht das Leben, das ich wollte. Das ich haben sollte.  
  
Dank Voldemort.  
  
Die Leute sagen: Da ist Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte.  
  
Der Junge der lebte.  
  
Sie sagen es, wenn ich in der Winkelgasse bin, wenn ich dort in einem Cafe sitze, mit einem Kürbissaftshake vor mir, meine Augen auf irgend einen Punkt im Raum gerichtet, meine Gedanken weit woanders. Sie haben Mitleid mit mir, sie denken, dass der Krieg mich kaputt gemacht hat, dass er mich bitter gemacht hat, dass er mich zerstört hat, dass er mich traurig gemacht hat. Wie recht sie doch haben.  
  
Meine Hände sind in den weiten Ärmeln meines Umhangs vergraben, sie sind kalt. Sie sind immer kalt.  
  
Ich denke an früher. An frühere Zeiten. An schönere Zeiten. An schrecklichere Zeiten. An Zeiten, wo es die große Liebe meines Lebens noch gab. Wo der Mensch, den ich liebte, noch lebendig war, atmend, lachend, sprechend, essend, küssend.  
  
Küsse.  
  
Zarte, schmetterlingshafte Küsse, so zart wie Zuckerguss, der auf der Zunge zergeht, so süß wie Schneebaiser, so angenehm wie eine kühle Brise.  
  
Und Küsse.  
  
Hart, leidenschaftlich, um Vorherrschaft ringend, schwindelig machend, süchtig machend.  
  
Nein, ich will nicht mehr daran denken. Nicht mehr daran, wie die Küsse schmeckten, wie sie sich anfühlten, wie sie auf mich wirkten, was sie in mir hervorriefen. Nein. Sonst werde ich noch mehr depressiv, sonst betrinke ich mich wieder. Besaufe mich. Um zu vergessen. Die Küsse zu vergessen. Und alles andere. Und mich nie wieder daran zu erinnern. Aber das kann ich nicht. Weil es die große Liebe meines Lebens war. So etwas kann man nicht vergessen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Ich schrecke auf. Vergrabe meine Hände noch tiefer in meinen Ärmeln. Ein feuerroter Schopf, blaue Augen, Sommersprossen. Ron. Natürlich. Er weiß, wo ich bin. Er weiß, dass ich mich betrinke. Und er will das verhindern. Aber das kann er nicht - weil er den Grund nicht weiß.  
  
Er weiß nicht, dass ich um meine große Liebe trauere.  
  
Er weiß nicht mal, dass ich eine große Liebe hatte.  
  
Oder dass ich verliebt war.  
  
Keiner weiß es. Sie wollen alle, dass ich es ihnen sage, dass ich ihnen sage, was mich zerstört. Was mich kaputtmacht. Was mich zerfrisst. Was mich traurig macht. Was mich zu einem Säufer macht. Nicht zu einem Alkoholiker, aber zu einem Gelegenheitssäufer. Wodka. Whisky. Rum. Schnaps. Alles möglichst pur, alles möglichst unverfälscht, damit ich schnell vergesse. Schneller vergesse.  
  
Meine Liebe war mein Geheimnis, ist mein Geheimnis, wird mein Geheimnis bleiben. Es kann nicht ins Offene gezerrt werden, es kann nicht publik werden.  
  
Nie.  
  
Deswegen muss ich alleine mit meinen Dämonen zurechtkommen, muss alleine mit ihnen kämpfen, muss sie alleine besiegen, muss sie alleine vernichten. Immer wieder. Sie sind wie die siebenköpfige Hydra, aus deren abgeschlagenen Köpfen zwei neue anstelle von einem wachsen. Ich muss damit alleine fertig werden.  
  
Keiner kann mir dabei helfen. Nicht mal mein bester Freund, nicht mal der Mensch, den ich am meisten von allen vertraue. So weit vertraue, wie ich kann. Ron.  
  
"Harry, komm nach Hause. Wir machen uns Sorgen."  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen sollte, dass ich ihn habe. Dass ich einen Menschen habe, der sich um mich sorgt. Der mich nicht fallen lässt. Der mich rettet. Wie soll ich es ihm danken? Ich war immer der Held, wenn auch zuletzt nur der traurige Held, aber man hat mich immer zuerst gesehen. Ich war immer der Held, der Junge der lebte.  
  
Er war nur Ron, Ron Weasley, der sechste Weasley. Einer von vielen Rotschöpfen. Und mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Derjenige, der immer mit Harry Potter zusammen war. Sein treuer Freund. Die meisten haben ihn nur bemerkt, wenn sie von ihm etwas über mich erfahren wollten. Die meisten haben ihn nur angesprochen, wenn sie ihn über mich aushorchen wollten. Das muss ihn sehr verletzt haben, wenn er es auch nur selten gezeigt hat.  
  
Ich blicke ihn an, ohne meinen Mund zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Kraft dazu hätte, ihn anzulächeln und ihn so glauben zu machen, dass es mir gut geht.  
  
Aber es geht mir nie gut, und das weiß er auch.  
  
Um zu verhindern, dass er mich nun am Arm fasst und zum Aufstehen drängt, tue ich es selber. Ich schiebe den halbvollen Shake zur Seite, wühle in meiner Tasche nach etwas Kleingeld, schütte es auf den Tisch neben den Shake, ohne hinzuschauen, wieviel es ist, und stehe auf. Sage: "Gut, gehen wir."  
  
Ron blickt mich an, nickt kurz und geht voran. Ich folge ihm, mir der Blicke der Leute bewusst. Ich weiß, was sie denken.  
  
Das ist also der Junge, der lebte. Er ist gebrochen. Ist kaputtgegangen. Kann nichts mehr fühlen, nicht mehr über etwas lachen, nicht mehr froh sein, nicht mehr zufrieden sein, nicht mehr fröhlich sein, nicht mehr der Junge, der lebte, sein. Er ist ein Wrack. Ausgehöhlt. Leer. Er ist noch so jung. Es ist eine Schande.  
  
Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten, möchte mich wütend fühlen, möchte zornig sein, möchte all diese mitleidigen, mitfühlenden, vorwurfsvollen und verächtlichen Blicke nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Als ich nach draußen trete, in den strömenden Regen, die gewittrigen Wolken, schwer beladen und dunkel, sehe, da fühle ich mich besser. Nicht gut, aber besser. Weil das Wetter meinen Gemütszustand widerspiegelt.  
  
Ich hasse den Frühling. Den Sommer. Blumen knospen, Früchte verlangen danach, gepflückt zu werden, alles ist grün, alles ist voller Leben, der Himmel ist blau, azurblau, strahlendblau, mit weißen Wölkchen bedeckt. Die Sonne strahlt vom Himmel, sie blendet meine Augen. Alles ist licht, klar, hell. Dann sitze ich drinnen in meinem Zimmer, die Vorhänge zugezogen, im Dämmerlicht.  
  
Aber dieses Wetter - bei diesem Wetter, dem Gewitter, den Blitzen und dem dröhnenden Donner, da gehe ich spazieren. Stundenlang. Wenn es aufklart, kehre ich nach Hause zurück. Aber so lange es dauert, so lange ich auf die Haut durchnässt werde, so lange bin ich unterwegs.  
  
Die Regentropfen platschen auf mein Haar, meine Haut, meine Kleidung, meine Brille. Ich sehe nichts mehr, muss blinzeln, um wenigstens etwas zu sehen. Meine Kleidung ist nass, wird schwerer mit jedem Schritt, sie klebt an meinen Gliedmaßen, an meinem Rücken, an meiner Brust.  
  
Aber ich gehe und gehe, kämpfe gegen die Naturgewalten an, kämpfe gegen den Wind an, gegen den strömenden Regen an, gegen alles an. Gegen das Leben.  
  
Ohne dass ich es merke, sind Ron und ich schon an unserem Haus angelangt. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken. Ron öffnet die Tür und bedeutet mir, hineinzugehen. Im Flur wartet Hermione auf mich, sie schaut mich an, nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht mitleidsvoll. Sondern ruhig. Sie weiß, dass ich leide. Sie weiß, dass ich trauere. Und sie möchte wissen, was es ist, das ich mit mir herumtrage. Aber sie weiß auch, dass ich es nie sagen werde.  
  
Niemals, niemandem, nirgendwann.  
  
Nie.  
  
Sie zückt ihren Zauberstab und meine Kleidung ist trocken. Mein Haar auch. Ich streiche mir ein paar mal durch meine widerspenstigen Locken und nicke. Danke. Sie dreht sich um und geht voraus in die Küche, von wo ich den Duft von Gebratenem rieche.  
  
Ron hat schon seinen Umhang an den Haken gehängt und ist ihr in die Küche gefolgt. Ich knöpfe meinen Umhang langsam auf, streife ihn von meinen Schultern und tue ihn auf einen Bügel, den ich dann an die Garderobe hänge. Dann zupfe ich meinen dunkelgrünen Wolljumper zurecht und folge dem verlockenden Duft.  
  
In der Küche ist Ron damit beschäftigt, den Esstisch zu decken. Er holt die irdenen Teller aus dem Wandschrank und legt drei auf. Also sind Sirius und Remus schon wieder weg. Ich gehe zur Kommode, ziehe die oberste Schublade auf und nehme die entsprechende Anzahl Messer und Gabeln heraus. Ron hat schon die Servietten gefunden und zusammen decken wir den Tisch.  
  
Hermione rührt in einem Topf, in dem sich augenscheinlich Spinat befindet. In einer dampfenden Schüssel in der Mitte des Tisches sind große Kartoffeln. Daneben liegen Steaks auf einer Platte. Ron holt noch Gläser und eine Flasche Kürbissaft. Er gießt mir ein und dann sich selbst und Hermione. Ich lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und blicke an die Decke.  
  
Ein Mobile hängt dort, das Rons Neffe Alfred gemacht hat. Es besteht aus kleinen Besen, kleinen selbstgemachten Quaffel, Bludgers und einem Snitch aus Ton, die er selbst angemalt hat. Braun für die Besen, rot für den Quaffel, schwärzlichgrau für die Bludger und gold für den Snitch. Es ist eher schief, hängt mehr nach links runter, nicht perfekt ausbalanciert. Aber es sieht schön aus.  
  
Und es ruft Erinnerungen in mir hervor. Gute, schlechte, schöne, häßliche, heilsame, schmerzhafte.  
  
Ich spiele kein Quidditch mehr. Ron ist derjenige, der mir vorgeschlagen hat, Quidditch zu spielen. Wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen, wieder nach dem Snitch zu suchen, wieder der Sucher zu sein, wieder gefeiert zu werden, wenn ich den Snitch gefangen habe. Wieder Quidditch zu spielen.  
  
Aber ich kann nicht. Ich möchte zwar, aber ich kann nicht. Aus Angst. Angst, dass die Erinnerungen zu stark werden. Mich gefangen halten. Mich nie wieder loslassen. Das Mobile kann ich einfach nicht mehr angucken, ich kann mich dazu entschließen, es nie wieder anzugucken.  
  
Aber beim Quidditch? Ich kann nicht einfach vom Besen springen, nicht einfach das Spiel verlassen, wenn die Erinnerungen wiederkommen. Wenn sie mich in ihrem Griff haben, wenn ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Das wäre gegen die Regeln. Aber das kann ich Ron nicht sagen.  
  
Deshalb nicke ich nur, wenn er sagt, dass ich mal wieder Quidditch spielen sollte, dass ich in Übung bleiben sollte, dass es eine Schande wäre, wenn mein Talent auf der Strecke bleiben sollte. Ich nicke, nicke zu seinen Sätzen. Aber ich tue nicht, was er sagt. Egal, was er sagt. Und er kennt mich zu gut, als mich zu etwas zu zwingen. Im Moment hat er wohl dieses Thema aufgegeben, da er merkt, dass ich nicht darauf zu sprechen bin. Gut für mich.  
  
Hermione setzt sich nun auch an den Tisch und stellt die Schüssel mit dem Spinat neben die Kartoffeln. Das ist das Signal für uns, mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Erst wenn alle am Tisch sitzen. Ron greift sich die Kartoffeln, ich picke mir ein Stück Steak heraus. Hermione häuft sich Spinat auf den Teller. Als unsere Teller mit allem gefüllt sind, beginnen wir zu essen. Es schmeckt gut. Hermione kann gut kochen - allerdings nur, wenn sie nach Rezept kocht. Sie ist noch nicht so geübt, dass sie neue Rezepte kreieren könnte, so wie Rons Mutter.  
  
Als wir fertig sind - während dem Essen wurde nicht geredet -, lässt Hermione das Geschirr mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Spüle schweben, wo es sich selbst spült und abtrocknet und dann an die gewohnten Plätze fliegt, Schubladen ziehen sich von selbst auf, Schränke öffnen sich von selbst. Als sie fertig ist, stehe ich auf. Ich möchte alleine sein. Ich möchte nachdenken.  
  
In meinem Zimmer lege ich mich aufs Bett. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ich blicke die Decke an. Sie ist weiß verputzt, einige Risse zeigen sich. Ich folge dem größten mit den Augen. Er zieht sich fast über die Hälfte der Decke, im Zickzack.  
  
Ich bin müde. Nicht schläfrig. Sondern müde, des Lebens müde. Ich habe meinen Zweck erfüllt. Ich habe Voldemort vernichtet. Ich habe die Welt gerettet. Ich war ein Held. Ein verdammter Held wie aus Bilderbüchern, aus Märchen, aus Sagen, aus Legenden. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte. Das war ich. Manche mögen sagen, dass ich es bin, aber ich bin es nicht mehr.  
  
Dieser Junge ist vor zwei Jahren verschwunden. Er ist mit Voldemort verschwunden. Er ist mit dem Tod seiner großen Liebe verschwunden. Übrig geblieben ist eine hohle Hülle. Mit nichts drin. Leer. Alles aufgebraucht.  
  
Was will ich noch hier? Wozu bin ich noch hier? Ich habe meine Aufgabe gelöst. Ich bin fertig mit allem. Ich möchte vergessen, möchte vergessen, was ich erlebt habe, was ich getan habe, was oder wer ich war.  
  
Aber das kann ich nicht. Es wird mich bis zu meinem Tod begleiten. Wie soll ich das nur aushalten? Noch sechzig, siebzig, achtzig Jahre meine Erinnerungen mit mir herumtragen, mich von ihnen quälen, foltern, peinigen lassen.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein. Ich setze mich auf, mein Atem geht schnell. Ich lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Mein Gesicht fühlt sich feucht an. Schweiß. Ich fühle, wie meine Hände leicht zittern. Ihre Kälte nehme ich schon lange nicht mehr wahr. Ich blicke sie an. Bewege sie vor meinen Augen hin und her. Normale, durchschnittliche Hände. Der Zeigefinger etwas kürzer als der Mittelfinger und der Ringfinger. Die Nägel sind kurz - ich beiße sie immer ab, wenn ich unruhig bin. Die Adern auf den Handrücken treten hervor. Bläulich, ich glaube fast, ich kann das Blut pulsieren sehen. Das gleiche auf den Handgelenken. Ich fühle den Puls der rechten Hand. Er ist gleichmäßig - dum, dum, dum, dum, dum. Ich lebe.  
  
Aber ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr der Held sein, ich will nicht mehr der Junge, der lebte, sein. Ich will nicht mehr Harry Potter sein. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hosentasche hervor.  
  
"Avada Kedrava."  
  
Ein Blitz, ein gleißendes grünes Licht. Luft wird aus meinen Lungen gedrückt, mein Herz pulsiert heftig und dann - nichts mehr. Ich falle zurück aufs Bett, die Augen weit geöffnet. Blicklos. Der Zauberstab entfällt meiner Hand.  
  
Licht. Grelles, blendendes Licht. So hell. Ich beschatte meine Augen mit meiner Hand und blinzele. Jemand tritt auf mich zu, ich kann nur die Umrisse erkennen. Langsam wird das Bild klarer, je näher dieser Jemand mir kommt. Schließlich steht er vor mir. Ich nehme die Hand herunter und blicke ihn an. Kein Wort kommt aus meinem Hals. Obwohl ich etwas sagen will. Sprechen will. Reden will. Schreien will. Brüllen will. Eine Hand berührt meine Wange, streicht die Träne, die irgendwie dorthin gekommen ist, weg.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich hebe meine Hand, wage nicht, ihn zu berühren. Will nicht glauben, dass er es ist. Will nicht wieder auf einen dieser Träume reinfallen, die ich schon so oft hatte. Er umfasst meine Hand und legt sie an seine Wange. Sie ist warm. Wirklich. Er schmiegt seine Wange in meine Hand, schließt die Augen und lächelt.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst, du Idiot."  
  
Ich weine nun, ich kann nicht anders, ich heule. Tränen laufen meine Wange herunter, ohne aufzuhören. Ich weine die Tränen, die ich bisher nicht weinen konnte. Ich schluchze, schniefe, die Krämpfe durchzucken meinen ganzen Körper. Ich lege meine Arme um ihn, schmiege mich an ihn, drücke meine Nase an seinen Hals, atme seinen Duft an, winterlich, scharf, herb.  
  
Er hält mich fest umschlungen und ich merke, dass er auch weint. So bleiben wir eine lange Zeit stehen, wie lang, weiß ich nicht. Eine Ewigkeit vielleicht. Schließlich hebe ich meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter und blicke ihm in die Augen. Ich öffne den Mund und spreche.  
  
"Draco."  
  
*** 


End file.
